Feather
by LeopardFeather
Summary: Lorena Petrie, after coming into her mutant abilities, has been captured and held prisoner in the Facility for auction. On the night of her escape she comes across the X-Men and begins to learn that all is not bad in her world.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters. However, "Feather", aka - Lorena "Lorri" Petrie is my creation. So please ask permission if you intend to use her in any of your stories.**

**Okay so this is my first X-Men Fanfiction so please go easy on me.**

**It's a very small chapter I know, but I aim to make the chapters longer and it's only the prologue.**

**A friend of mine Meg edited this for me, so I'll give a shout out and say "Thank You Meg!".**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

An uncomfortable ache ground down the bones in my hand as my sharp fingernails scratched at the inside of the cage, no marks or scratches were made in their wake. The pristine Adamantium metal once again stood firm; mocking my helplessness as I let out a feral hiss through my feline teeth. Giving up, I dropped my arms to my sides and sat in the deafening silence. The steady rocking of the cage alerted me that I was being held above the ground; but how high it dangled I had no clue. The only light that was present was through a thick rectangular slit an inch from the floor. Though big enough to fit a plate with a meal through it, this small window of air did nothing for my claustrophobia. Although I have grown accustomed to my small box, there was still the ache in my chest that wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. My stomach growled. Okay so maybe the lack of food had something to do with it also.

A loud roar echoing from outside the cage made me freeze. My muscles tensed in anticipation of possible danger. Trained ears picked up the noises of cranks and cogs turning with each other and my nose picked up the scent of oil and rust. The roar was mechanical not "animalistic" and the cage was now making its decent to the ground. Breathing heavily I prepared for whatever may be outside the cage. With a groan and a loud clank the cage finally sat on an even surface. Metal screeched as the cage doors opened. The bright light stole my vision for a few seconds before they zeroed in on a large man standing just ten metres from where I had emerged.

His build monstrous, with muscles as thick as my head on each arm and each leg, he stood at a height of 6'6'. Overall he looked feral, with wild greasy blond hair that splayed out around his face, and amber eyes that bore into my soul. But the most feral features were his freakishly pointed claws and razor sharp fangs hidden behind a sinister smile. As I stood to exit the cage, the bones that had been folded into a sitting position popped and cracked at the foreign movements. Arching my back once I had stood up straight, my spine popped from tail-bone to the very middle of my back. My spotted tail swished and swayed behind me out of anxious behaviour but all and all the movements were heavenly, and I could breathe, it was amazing. Surveying the room I realized I was in another cage, but it was open and only had metal posts every few metres around its perimeter. The cage looked like something you would find at a zoo, only zoo animals had more room, vegetation and a meal a day. It wasn't until I saw the few people standing in a row behind "Him" that I realized I was on exhibition to them.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel's characters.  
Only Lorena Petrie.**

**I'm terribly sorry about the late update. I'm going to try and update each week from now on. **

**So if you've made it this far you are still interested in reading this story so I thank those who are.  
**

**Here is chapter 2, hope you like.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Trees and bushes rushed past me in brown and green blurs as I weaved through the forest; with little more than the patches in my memory as a guide. I had tried memorizing my way through the forest on earlier escape missions, yet most usually ended in my capture. This is my seventh mission, and was already as successful as the last. Making it just a few more minutes ahead of where I was last caught. My heart was palpitating so much I thought it would burst from my chest at any second. I slid to a halt when I came to face a steep drop into a creek. Looking down I tried to find the safest path. There wasn't one, and the climb up the other side was just as steep. Taking my chances I backed up a few metres before bracing my legs into a sprinters pose, and sprinted for the creek. When the tips of my toes came in contact with the edge of the steep creek bed, I bent my knees and launched myself across the creek. I always loved jumping long distances, it felt like I could fly; what I always wished for when I was a little girl. Landing within a few inches of the edge on the other side, I blew out a breath I didn't know I had held and continued on my way. Being bare-foot, my feet started to sting from the harsh debris I was running over. I hissed silently to myself when I failed to duck under a thin branch, effectively cutting my cheek like a jagged knife. My bare feet were light against the ground; hardly any sound was coming from them. It wasn't until I heard the familiar growl, my ears estimated about a mile behind me, that my breathing hitched and I dug my clawed toes into the dirt covered ground, willing my legs to run faster.

Glancing backwards for not even a split second I saw no sign of mutant activity. When I turned back however, what I saw made me skid to a stop creating a wave of dirt that barrelled toward a lean looking man with lizard eyes and a forked tongue. The way it flicked out of his lips made me frown. He would have had a nice smile too, but a crocked scar skewered his smile into a permanent grimace. Knife-like claws extended as he launched his body toward me in a not so graceful leap. What surprised me was how bold his actions were. Very straightforward to the point that when I did dodge him, he tumbled and bounced behind me. I used his opportunity to charge into the scrub again. Not looking back.

I rubbed my sacred cheek and images flashed before me eyes.

_'Sitting in a grey room, a hand had swung into view only to collide viciously with my cheek. A man's clawed hands left shallow marks behind and laughter filled my ears.'_

I growled in frustration. Why couldn't I remember a face the man who had hit me? This question fuelled the fire that burned in me to escape.

I don't know how many times I had failed in this escape but if I stopped now, they could be on me sooner and all my efforts would be lost, non-existent. If I were to get caught now, I would be forced into slavery and/or turned into a weapon. That's what we're trained for our entire lives, after all. They'd train us until we cried with pain at the slightest movements we made. Until we could no longer stand on our own because our exhausted bodies couldn't hold us up any longer. There was a time when I lay in my cell, sleep deprived by other's screams and cries. To this day they haunt my subconsciousness. Once they consider you worthy, you're sold without even a second glance to the highest bidder in an auction to become a "bodyguard". God only knows what happens after that. To top it all off, I refused to use my powers in their presence. My main power is more of a series of enhancements than a real power. I call it Leopard Physiology. The ability to transform into a leopard, yes a leopard. Don't ask me how I obtained this power, I don't remember most of human past so I'm not sure if I had gotten bitten or born with it, but somehow I had been given these mutations, and I'll leave it at that. Anyway, there's a downside to this and it being that, these enhancements had to be a replica of the real living animal. So being a leopard, I have a leopard tail, leopard paw-like hands and feet and leopard ears. Not to mention the spots as well on my human form, but instead of being all over my body, they only littered the outsides of my arms and legs, on my back and small spots along the hairline on my face. There was a time where I thought I was a freak for having such a mutation, but there were much worse mutations out there. Finally, my overall power. The power that has helped me more times than I can count, and failed me more times I could was something entirely different.

The power of Precognition.

It's a tricky power when it wants to be. I get randomly spontaneous 'visions' or 'premonitions'. These need a particular trance-like state. If it's something really intense, it leaves me breathless, and rarely, unconscious.

Anyway back to my escape plan.

I could tell something was different about this attempt. A certain vibe coursed around me as I manoeuvred my way through the trees. For some unknown reason I knew that this time, I wouldn't fail. I could feel it, almost touch it as if it were just inches from my fingertips, simply out of reach.

Another sudden growl bounced around the trees like a pinball machine, making the fine hairs covering my body stand on end. The fear of something stronger than what I could handle pushed me further. I stumbled over debris, which probably made it even easier for them to catch me. My breath quickened, claws digging into the ground to propel me further away from my pursuers. Somehow the phrase "don't look back" slipped my mind and I found myself looking back again to see if what made that noise was right behind me. There was nothing, so I turned my head back.

Nearly there, just a bit further. I repeated over and over in my head. When the electric fence grew closer, a figure in my vision also did. Yet it wasn't moving. A guard was standing between me and my freedom... and on both hands his claws were long extending from his fingernails. Recognising the large monstrous feral, I knew he wasn't a guard. Stopping metres from him, I took a deep breath and ran over the possibilities of escaping. If I ran, he'd catch me. If I stayed, he'd kill me or sell me. There wasn't really an option, but I had to try, right?

Option one it was.

The only sounds were my heavy breathing and the footsteps of the pursuers and the ugly Lizard-Man getting closer.

"Lovely to see you again my pet. You aren't trying to run away from me are you?" he said in a sickly sweet voice. I stared into the space next to his head refusing to look him in the eye, before smiling sweetly. I hated his pet name for me. He often used the title "pet" because that is what I am to him.

"Sabretooth," I greeted "of course not, just going for a run. It's stuffy in the Facility, you know polluted air and all." I remarked dryly. When I did looked at him, he was looking at me darkly. He pulled up his lip in a sneer showing a single sharp canine tooth. 'Was that suppose to be intimidating?' I could practically see his last meal in between his sharp yellow teeth. Man, I'm pretty sure a dentist would have a heart attack if one ever examined his teeth.

"When will you learn that you'll never make it out of here alive?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. I shrugged. I blew a strand of hair that had fallen in my face away from my eye.

"Probably won't. But if it helps I generally wing it so I have no real game plan." I said as he shook with rage. By this time the pursuers and Lizard-Man had caught up to me and both of the pursuers were brandishing hand guns.

"You may as well turn around now, there's nowhere for you to run." he said crossing over his arms. I smiled at him. I may as well take the chance now, with his high pride and smugness showing. I hissed at him and heard two clicks of a gun behind me. Turning my head I faked lunging at the two pursuers, and jumped into the treetops at the last second. Two shots rang through the air and a pained roar rattled the earth. I gasped as I struggled to get a grasp on a branch and looked down to see Sabretooth on his back with a bullet hole in his chest and forehead. I had to leave now. Swinging myself up I ran along thin branches using the trees shrubbery for camouflage, I felt safe ... for now. I continued jumping from tree to tree silently making my way to the fence. When I paused to catch my breath I heard the hiss of a certain reptile.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Lizard-Man taunted, his voice low and rough. I looked down to see him stealthily walking, scanning the forest floor for me. Behind him were the two guards, their guns out in front of them, arms shaking in fright. Damn it! The last thing I need are two sacred trigger happy guards. I needed a plan. I watched as Lizard-Man's tail swished back and forth in aggravation. I was so close to my freedom. Even if I did get over the fence, I would risk getting shot. I had to think of something fast.

Reaching out I purposely snapped a twig, and Lizard-Man's his eyes shot up to meet mine. A creepy smile played on his lips. I watched disgusted, as his tail stretched out in length, longer than it should have been able to, and curl around the branch beneath my feet. With a small jerk, the wood splintered and sent both wood and I to the ground.

They fired bullets, but I had easily dodged them. Empty clicks and colourful curses were heard, they had run out of bullets. Glancing over at them for only a second I sent them an intimidating glare. As they high-tailed it from my place Lizard-Man took my distraction as his advantage and within seconds he had jumped on top of me, straddling me. His hands strike out toward my face and I deflected them grabbing each wrist before I pushing my knee up as high and fast as it could go.

Lizard-Man gave a grunt and his mouth opened in a silent cry.

"Bet you wish you weren't a male huh?" I said as I shoved him off. A slicing pain shredded into my leg, causing me to cry out. Staggering to my feet I looked down at the offending limb and pulled my hand away. Blood smeared over my palm. Four deep claw marks had gashed into my thigh, and were bleeding profusely.

Lizard-Man snickered as he staggered to his own feet, cupping his groin in pain. I glared at him, raising my arm, my own claws outstretched and ready to strike when I felt thundering footsteps shaking the ground. 'Oh God' Sabretooth was up and running. I dashed as fast as I could with my injured thigh making it look like a limping run to the fence. Both Lizard-Man and Sabretooth were on my tail in seconds. I had to think of a way to get rid of him. With my shield up again I ran though my mind what I had observed. Lizard-man was fast and strong... but couldn't stop too quickly, or change direction as quickly as I. Sabretooth could pull off anything and I startled in the realization that he hadn't caught me already. With a decision made, I set a beeline for the fence.

"I got you now kitty!" Lizard-Man hollered as he closed in on me. At the last-minute I turned sharply to my right, moaning in pain as it pulled muscles in my legs. Both Lizard-Man and Sabretooth's yells pierced the air followed by an electric explosion that knocked me off my feet. I covered my head with my arm as dirt a debris flew everywhere. Landing face down, my thigh screaming in protest as dirt came in contact with the wounds. When all was quiet, I uncovered myself. What I saw and smelt made me gag. Burnt flesh, and limbs dangling at odd angles Lizard-Man was hanging from a metal pole. Oh crap. I didn't think it would have that much of an effect. Sabretooth on the other hand was lying on the ground still intact but was also steaming. His body charred with black marks. I took a couple of deep breaths and focused my trained ears, listening. There was no hum of electricity. Walking over to the fence, I squinted my eyes and leaned back as my hand reached out to touch it. Fingers wrapped round the fence I shut my eyes, preparing for the electric current to blast me into oblivion like Lizard-Man over there. I shuddered that was gross. After a few seconds of nothing happening I let out an elated cry, and started climbing up the fence. The painful tug of the wounds on my thigh slowed me down and I was thankful that the fence wasn't too high. It took me less than twenty seconds to climb to the top. But half way down I heard guns firing. One particular bullet whizzed past my ear. I dropped the rest of the way down, hissing in pain as I landed lightly on my feet. I dashed in a zigzag motion across the field. Ripping the bottom of my shirt to make a temporary bandage for my thigh as I went. Small explosions of dirt followed in my tracks as the shooters tried to get a lock on me. One went a stray and grazed the skin of my ankle. I groaned but kept running.

Not to shortly after my escape, and a fair distance away I was feeling the effects of my wounds. My breathing laboured, I was sweating and shaking. The bandage wrapped around my thigh caked with blood and black with mud. I gagged and stumbled before falling to my knees. Dry reaching wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, or pleasant. My eyes watered from the strain and involuntary tears spilled from my eyes as I rolled on my side. Great, after escaping from the hell hole that has kept me from civilization for so long, I go and get an infection that could practically kill me. Just as I was about to close my eyes and rest, a purring engine came from above. An object hovered above the trees. _'Was I hallucinating? What the hell is that thing?'_ Squinting didn't do anything, everything was just too blurry. What I did see and hear, however, before I passed out. Were two figures gracefully falling from a hole of the black object, and those two figures were rapidly getting closer.

"No ... go away ... I don't want to go back ... don't .. make me go back.." Was the last thing I muttered as I fell into darkness.

* * *

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

_'Jeez what was that noise?'_ I don't think I ever recall hearing that sound before. Something heavy yet comforting covering my body, and I was lying down on something hard and uncomfortable. But it wasn't like I had felt before. Back and the Facility I slept on the ground with nothing but a thin rag covering me... The Facility... Oh God!

My eyes snapped open and I gasped when a bright light stung my eyes. Panicking I sat up way to fast and earned myself a head rush. I gagged as bile rose in my throat. Someone cursed and heavy footsteps approach as a bucket appeared under my chin just as I spilled the contents of my stomach into it. Wow that was gross. I continued to retch into the bucket until my throat was raw and nothing was left to heave up. When the bucket disappeared a wet hand towel ran over my mouth and I cringed backward, what if they drugged me?

"I'm not going to hurt you." came a soft voice. I turned my head to see a dark-skinned woman with snow-white hair standing at 5'11". She wore simple slacks and a long-sleeved shirt, and looked as though she had just woken up.

"Where am I?"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth I cringed at how raspy my voice was and the burning in my throat.

"You're okay, calm down. Deep breaths, in..." she instructed, it wasn't till them that I realised I was almost hyperventilating. I breathed in shakily and then I breathed out. The woman repeated this process a few times over, and I felt like I could trust her for some odd reason. She seemed nice enough. She had soft blue eyes, but not as soft as her voice was.

"Feeling better?" she asked with a smile. I nodded as she reached over to the bedside table to grab a glass of water. I smiled a thank you and drank small sips.

"You gave us quite the scare you know." she informed me as she pulled up a chair. I frowned at that. I hadn't even met her properly, why would she care about my wellbeing?

"You don't even know me." I voice my thoughts. She chuckled and gave an eye roll.

"Anyone in a state you were in needs to be worried over little one. It isn't just our job, we treat each other like family here. By the way my name is Ororo Munroe but my friends call me Storm." she greeted. Storm? Why? And who was this 'we'.

_"We are X-Men Lorena Petrie. You are now in the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You are safe here."_

Said a voice. Yet Storm's mouth didn't move. It was inside my head. How did I know? I could feel a slight pull in my brain of someone picking around or trying to get into it, and it echoed like a voice would in a large room. I wondered for a second if I had gone mad. My internal monologue must have shown on my face because Storm looked at me quizzically.

"Are you alright? Do you feel sick again?" she asked hurriedly. She stood up but my hand shot out to stop her, pulling her back down in her seat with a strength I never knew I had. My eyes widened and I looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, I don't know my strength, but I'm hearing voices in my head." I informed her. She frowned, then realization flashed on her perfect facial features. She rolled her eyes.

"Emma? Can you come in I think you're making our guest uneasy." Storm said walking over and opening the door. A woman walked into the room. She wore a revealing snow-white suit with a matching cape, that looked like a soft blanket. She was taller than the white-haired woman. Blue eyes bore into mine, as I noticed brown showing at the roots, suggesting that it was dyed. Storm returned to her seat next to my bed as the woman stood beside her.

"Sorry if I startled you, I forget from time to time that not everyone knows or likes that particular power of mine. Though I'll tell you now I only use them when necessary." Emma said. I nodded hesitantly.

Taking the chance to look around the room, it was your standard medical bay. The plain greyish-white walls, thin carpeted floors. A door that lead to the bathroom behind where Storm sat and a sheet to my left that blocked off the rest of my view. I scratched at my eye as it itched and noticed both women looking on in interest.

"So Lorena," Emma enquired as she swivelled a chair that had sat up against the far wall and sat it down beside Storm "how about you tell us a little about yourself. It doesn't have to be personal, not at the moment, just simply protocol so we know you're not one of the bad guys." she smiled jokingly. I raised both my eyebrows at that. What can I tell her that's not "too personal"?

"Well, my name is Lorena Marie Petrie. I have no recollection of my past before being sent to ... the Facility," I paused for a moment and chewed on my lip nervously. What else was there to tell? "I love reading, writing and the outdoors." I finished and looked at the pair. They exchanged a look between themselves before nodding in acceptance and plastering what looked like fake smile on their faces. However I could still see the pity and sadness in their eyes for me. This made me somewhat mad, but I wasn't going to show that, so I kept my expression blank.

"Well, that's good. We have a large library that you'll have access to and anywhere around the school, except for other student's dorms of course. Also you'll have access to whatever you wish outside. We encourage as much play-time outside than we do inside." Emma rattled off. I smiled and tried not to laugh. "Playtime" seemed a bit childish. The most I'd be doing outside is reading or relaxing. Still it was nice to know that I wasn't going to be cooped up in a large building again.

"Anyway," Storm interjected catching my attention again "your injuries are well and truly on the mend. You're suffering now from dehydration and malnourished, so first things first I'll help you down to the kitchen to get you something to eat," said Storm standing from her chair and sitting it against the back wall; my stomach rumbled just as she mentioned food, which caused me to blush. She continued, "and then afterwards I'll show you to your new dorm where you can catch up on some rest. You'll have the entire room to yourself, except for the bathroom, you'll be sharing that with two other students who are already getting ready to welcome you as we speak." Storm turned toward a pair of crutches that I had not seen, stacked behind some file cabinets.

Emma rose from her chair also and placed it next to Storms discarded one, before turning back to me.

"If you need me for anything do not hesitate to either think it or come to my office." she said, and left with a kind smile. Storm helped me to my feet and I had been surprised at the time at how well my leg had healed.I could still feel a pinch of pain when I applied pressure, but other than that, the scars had been neatly stitched shut with a careful hand and were, as Storm said, "on the mend". Storm walked through the door to the bathroom and appeared with some fresh clean clothes that seemed to be my size and handed them to me. I frowned and looked down at myself to find that I had a hospital gown on and that usually means... I blushed not wanting to finish that sentence. I must look ridiculous. I took the clothes with thanks, hobbled into the bathroom and put them on. The clothes consisted of a plain black long-sleeved shirt, black track pants, and a pair of converse shoes. I took a look at my matted hair and attempted to brush the loose knots out of them with my clawed fingers. Then there was my tail. It was scrunched into the back of my pants and was currently curled around one of my legs. It was comfortable yes, but if the time comes to sit down it might be a problem. With one last look over and a deep breath I hobbled back out the bathroom door to see Storm holding the door open with one hand and a pair of crutches for my leg.

Storm handed me the pair of crutches and we headed out the door.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW ! **


End file.
